A Goalkeeper's Love Story
by Lea Ang
Summary: Wakashimazu's love story. Hope you enjoy reading it.


**A Goalkeeper****'****s Love Story**

**Disclaimer: All Captain Tsubasa Characters belong to Yoichi Takahashi.**

**I just own the OC.**

**Haaaaaaai minna! Hisashiburi desune! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa posting cerita ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi suka sama Wakashimazu. HAHA!**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading this story ;)**

Siang itu di Stadion Kawashima, terdengar sorak sorai penonton sedang menyemangati tim sepakbola favorit mereka untuk bertahan. Papan skor menunjukkan skor 4-0 untuk tim SMA Nankatsu. Tim lawan berusaha untuk memasukkan bola ke gawang SMA Nankatsu meskipun waktu sudah memasuki menit-menit terakhir pertandingan. Namun percuma saja, karena penjaga gawang tim SMA Nankatsu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Wakashimazu Ken, sang kiper karate. Sulit untuk menembus penjagaan Wakashimazu Ken, ditambah pertahanan pemain belakang yang dikomando oleh Misugi Jun.

Di luar stadion terlihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan pintu masuk tribun. Lalu seorang gadis dengan tergesa-gesa segera turun dari mobil.

"Terima kasih, bu. Nanti aku pulang sendiri saja." kata gadis itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya." jawab sang ibu.

Kemudian gadis itu bergegas masuk ke tribun penonton dan menyaksikan pertandingan sepakbola yang hampir selesai itu.

'_Untung saja masih sempat menonton pertandingan ini._' batin gadis itu. Tak lama, wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir. SMA Nankatsu menang 4-0 atas SMA Shimada, salah satu lawan yang harus dihadapi untuk menjadi wakil prefektur di Kejuaraan Nasional nanti. Para penonton, yang sebagian besar merupakan pendukung Tim Sepakbola SMA Nankatsu, bersorak sorai gembira karena tim yang mereka dukung tak pernah memberikan penampilan yang mengecewakan.

"Wah, dia berhasil! Dia memang hebat!" kata gadis itu, Suzuki Ayako, murid SMA Nankatsu tahun pertama dan adik kelas dari Wakashimazu Ken dkk. Ayako sangat mengagumi Wakashimazu. Dia berjanji pada Wakashimazu untuk menonton pertandingan sepakbola itu walaupun dia baru saja pulang dari Korea Selatan untuk urusan sekolah.

Sementara itu di lapangan, para pemain yang telah memenangkan pertandingan itu sedang merayakan kemenangan dengan memberi hormat kepada para pendukung mereka di tribun penonton. Setelah membungkuk tanda memberi hormat kepada pendukung, mereka segera menuju ruang ganti untuk segera berganti pakaian. Tetapi, sesaat sebelum pergi ke ruang ganti, mata Wakashimazu seperti sedang mencari seseorang di bangku penonton. Kemudian, karena teman-temannya sudah memanggil, maka Wakashimazu segera berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Di ruang ganti para pemain memberi pujian kepada Wakashimazu karena telah berhasil menjaga gawang mereka.

"Kerja bagus Wakashimazu! Kau selalu bisa diandalkan." Kata Hyuuga.

"Hahahaha itu baru namanya SGKK!" kata Matsuyama menimpali.

"Terima Kasih teman-teman. Itu berkat kerjasama tim juga." Jawab Wakashimazu sambil tersenyum. Meskipun senang karena timnya menang, tetapi Wakashimazu merasa masih ada yang kurang. Hal ini dikarenakan sewaktu melihat ke bangku penonton, dia tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Orang yang dicari Wakashimazu adalah Suzuki Ayako, gadis yang disukai olehnya.

Tepat ketika Wakashimazu membuka lokernya, dia melihat ada pesan masuk diponselnya. Wakashimazu pun segera membuka pesan tersebut, dan tersenyum senang ketika membacanya.

'_**Hai senpai! Selamat atas kemenangan kalian! Maaf aku terlambat datang sehingga tidak bisa menyaksikan pertandingan kalian dari awal. Tetapi untungnya aku sempat melihat senpai menyelamatkan gawang Nankatsu di menit-menit terkahir tadi. Senpai keren sekali!**_'

'_Ayako-chan datang. Dia sudah pulang rupanya, dan dia benar-benar datang._' Batin Wakashimazu. Kemudian, dengan segera Wakashimazu membalas pesan dari Ayako.

'_**Kau dimana sekarang? Jangan pulang dulu, aku ingin bertemu.**_' balas Wakashimazu sambil harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan dari Ayako.

'_**Aku di depan pintu utama, sedang menunggu antrian keluar stadion. Mau bertemu dimana?**_' Tanya Ayako sambil tersenyum senang karena Wakashimazu ingin bertemu dengannya.

'_**Tunggu aku disana, jangan kemana-mana.**_' Jawab Wakashimazu.

Setelah membalas pesan dari Ayako, Wakashimazu bergegas untuk berganti pakaian dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Kemudian, dia berpamitan pada rekan satu timnya untuk pulang duluan.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih untuk pertandingan hari ini. Aku duluan ya." Kata Wakashimazu.

"Lho, kok kau duluan. Kita 'kan mau makan-makan dulu untuk merayakan kemenangan. Pelatih juga sudah bilang." Jawab Tsubasa, sang kapten tim.

'_Ah iya. Makan-makan. Aku lupa._' Batin Wakashimazu.

"Err, Kali ini aku tidak ikut dulu ya. Aku ada urusan lain." Jawab Wakashimazu.

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, Wakashimazu. Kau 'kan pahlawan hari ini. Masa' tidak ikut merayakan kemenangan kita." Timpal Ishizaki.

"Ah, Ishizaki. Kau tidak tahu ya. Wakashimazu pasti ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Iya 'kan Wakashimazu? Aku tadi melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri setelah membaca pesan di ponselmu." Kata Matsuyama sambil menggoda Wakashimazu.

"Ooh, jadi itu sebabnya kau buru-buru pamitan pada kami?" Tambah Misaki.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau ajak saja pacarmu itu. Aku juga akan mengajak Yayoi, begitu pula dengan Matsuyama dan Tsubasa. Mereka akan mengajak Fujisawa dan Nakazawa." Kata Misugi.

"Ah, Tidak apa-apa. Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul deh. Dan dia bukan pacarku, Misugi." Jawab Wakashimazu.

"Bukan pacar untuk saat ini, tetapi pasti akan jadi pacar. Lihat saja nanti. Hahahaha." Goda Izawa.

"Aaaah sudahlah, terserah kalian." Jawab Wakashimazu sambil meninggalkan ruang ganti.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Di pintu utama stadion, Ayako sedang menunggu Wakashimazu sambil memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Kemudian seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hai, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Kata Wakashimazu yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena bertemu Ayako.

"Ah, tidak apa senpai. Selamat ya, atas kemenangan tim sepakbola kalian. Kemampuan kalian tidak diragukan lagi." Jawab Ayako yang juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena bertemu Wakashimazu.

"Ya, terima kasih. Dan Terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang menonton pertandingan kami. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Korea." Kata Wakashimazu.

"Hahaha, aku 'kan memang sudah berjanji untuk menonton senpai bertanding. Senpai memang kiper hebat dan bisa diandalkan." Kata Ayako dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kata-kata Ayako barusan membuat Wakashimazu menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Eh, err, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Wakashimazu untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Iya, senpai. Aku takut Ibu khawatir." Jawab Ayako dengan sedikit nada sedih karena tidak dapat lama-lama bertemu dengan Wakashimazu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kuantar kau pulang." Kata Wakashimazu. Padahal di dalam hati, dia sedikit kecewa karena hanya bertemu Ayako sebentar.

"Eh, tidak apa-apakah senpai? Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula kudengar akan ada acara makan-makan untuk merayakan kemenangan kalian." Tolak Ayako halus.

"Iya sih, kau benar. Eh, tapi kau tahu darimana akan ada acara seperti itu?" Tanya Wakashimazu bingung.

"Tadi aku bertemu Fujisawa Senpai dan Aoba Senpai. Mereka yang bilang padaku." Jawab Ayako.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula pasti mereka belum berangkat sekarang. Aku juga sudah bilang pada mereka kalau aku akan menyusul." Kata Wakashimazu.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Ayako. Entah mengapa Ayako merasa sangat senang sekali. Apakah karena Wakashimazu sengaja menyusul teman-temannya agar dia bisa menemui dirinya dulu? Mungkin. Cuma Ayako tidak mau berharap banyak.

'_Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak usah berharap banyak._' Batin Ayako.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wakashimazu dan Ayako berjalan berdampingan menuju stasiun sambil bertukar cerita. Ayako bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Korea Selatan, sedangkan Wakashimazu menceritakan pengalamannya saat menghadapi pertandingan-pertandingan lainnya. Kadang, jika sedang lengah, mereka sering mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di stasiun, dan kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi datang. Mereka memilih berdiri di dekat pintu agar lebih mudah keluar.

"Ayako-chan, tadi kukira kau tak datang untuk menonton pertandingan ini. Karena aku tak melihatmu di bangku penonton." Kata Wakashimazu saat mereka sudah di dalam kereta.

"Hmm, mungkin aku terhalang penonton di bangku depan. Tadi aku juga sempat berpikir tidak akan sempat menonton pertandingan kalian. Tapi ternyata aku berhasil sampai sebelum pertandingannya berakhir." Jawab Ayako.

"Oh iya Ayako-chan, aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hadiah yang kau berikan padaku." Kata Wakashimazu lagi. "Terima kasih ya. Aku senang mendapat hadiah darimu."

"Sama-sama senpai. Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan." Jawab Ayako sedikit salah tingkah dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Wakashimazu tersenyum melihat Ayako yang salah tingkah.

'_Dia manis sekali jika sedang malu-malu seperti itu._' batin Wakashimazu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Malah aku sangat suka mendapat hadiah darimu." Kata Wakashimazu.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya senpai." Jawab Ayako sambil tersenyum.

Wakashimazu pun membalas senyum Ayako dengan hati yang sangat gembira.

'_Apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekarang?_' batin Wakashimazu.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya tiba di stasiun tujuan. Saat berjalan keluar stasiun, Wakashimazu berpikir apakah dia akan menyatakan perasaannya sekarang atau nanti. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan niatnya itu sampai dia benar-benar siap.

"Baiklah senpai, kita berpisah disini. Senpai pasti sudah ditunggu teman-teman." Ujar Ayako membuyarkan lamunan Wakashimazu.

"Jangan, bahaya kalau kau pulang sendiri. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Lagipula tempat kami bertemu tak jauh dari sini." Jawab Wakashimazu.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya aku merasa lebih aman jika ada yang menemaniku pulang." Kata Ayako sambil tersipu.

"Kalau begitu ayo, nanti ibumu cemas." Ujar Wakashimazu sambil menggandeng tangan Ayako.

Setelah berjalan beberapa blok, akhirnya mereka sudah dekat dari rumah keluarga Suzuki. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan lampu jalan mulai menyala. Wakashimazu dan Ayako hanya berjalan dalam diam, tetapi terlihat rona merah di masing-masing pipi kedua orang tersebut.

"Nah, senpai, kita sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Kata Ayako ketika mereka tiba di depan rumah keluarga Suzuki.

"Ya, sama-sama, aku senang bisa mengantarmu. Sekarang masuklah, hari sudah mulai gelap." Ujar Wakashimazu.

"Baiklah, senpai hati-hati ya pulangnya." Ujar Ayako.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu di sekolah, Ayako." Pamit Wakashimazu.

"Ah, Senpai, Tunggu sebentar." Panggil Ayako sebelum dia masuk ke rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wakashimazu.

"Sekali lagi selamat atas kemenangan tim sepakbola senpai. Aku juga ingin memberi hadiah pada senpai untuk kemenangan ini." Jawab Ayako.

"Hadiah?" tanya Wakashimazu.

"Ya, bisa menunduk sedikit senpai?" tanya Ayako.

'_Menunduk?_' Batin Wakashimazu. Kemudian, ketika Wakashimazu menunduk, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya. Ayako memberinya kecupan di pipi. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Wakashimazu duga sebelumnya.

"Itu hadiah dariku untuk pertandingan ini. Sampai bertemu di sekolah, senpai." Kata Ayako sambil buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena dia merasa gugup bercampur senang.

Sementara itu, Wakashimazu masih mematung di depan rumah Ayako. Masih belum mempercayai apa yang telah dialaminya.

'_Dia mengecup pipiku? Ini bukan mimpi __'__kan?_' batin Wakashimazu.

Kemudian, setelah Wakashimazu kembali dari lamunannya, dia pun berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan dengan rekan-rekan satu timnya. Di perjalanan, dia masih memikirkan Ayako dan hadiah kejutan yang diberikannya.

'_Apakah dia juga suka padaku?_', '_Apakah dia akan menyambut perasaanku jika aku menyatakannya?_'

Setelah berpikir dengan matang, Wakashimazu pun membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ayako besok di sekolah.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Esoknya di sekolah, Wakashimazu sudah menyiapkan mentalnya kalau-kalau perasaannya tak disambut oleh Ayako. Sebab, hari ini dia sudah bertekad ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Ayako. Sepulang sekolah, Wakashimazu ada kegiatan klub lain selain sepakbola, yaitu klub seni. Disana dia bisa bertemu dengan Ayako karena Ayako juga bergabung dengan klub seni.

Sepanjang kegiatan klub, Wakashimazu tak henti-hentinya memandangi Ayako. Kemudian, ketika kegiatan klub selesai, Wakashimazu segera menghampiri Ayako.

"Hei, Ayako-chan. Mau pulang bersamaku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Wakashimazu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

'_Sesuatu? __J__angan-jangan senpai marah soal kejadian kemarin. Bodohnya aku tidak memikirkan akibat yang akan kuterima__._' Batin Ayako.

"Ayako-chan, ada apa? Kau kelihatan bingung." Kata Wakashimazu membuyarkan lamunan Ayako.

"Eh, bicara tentang apa senpai?" Tanya Ayako sambil berharap Wakashimazu tidak marah padanya.

"Sesuatu yang penting. Bagaimana? Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Wakashimazu lagi.

"Oke, kalau begitu." Jawab Ayako. '_Semoga senpai tidak marah padaku._' Bantinnya.

Di perjalanan pulang, baik Ayako dan Wakashimazu tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya masih sama-sama gugup dan bingung bagaimana harus memulai percakapan. Akhirnya, Wakashimazu yang memulai.

"Ayako-chan, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke taman itu sebentar? Kau tidak sedang buru-buru pulang 'kan?" tanya Wakashimazu ketika mereka melewati sebuah taman.

"Aku tidak sedang buru-buru kok. Ayo." Jawab Ayako.

Ketika sampai di taman, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Kemudian Ayako memulai pembicaraan.

"Senpai, aku minta maaf ya untuk kejadian kemarin. Mungkin senpai tidak menyukainya karena terlalu tiba-tiba." Kata Ayako.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Memang, aku sedikit kaget. Tapi, aku senang mendapat hadiah lagi darimu." Jawab Wakashimazu.

"Eh, kukira senpai akan marah dan tidak menyukai hal seperti itu." Kata Ayako lega karena Wakashimazu tidak marah atas kejadian kemarin.

"Buat apa marah, justru aku senang, karena gadis yang kusukai memberiku hadiah semanis itu kemarin." Kata Wakashimazu akhirnya.

"Eh, siapa senpai?" tanya Ayako. Berharap dia tidak salah dengar. '_Gadis yang kusukai katanya? __J__angan-jangan..._'

"Ya, kau Ayako-chan, aku suka kamu. Aku selalu suka kamu. Hal inilah yang ingin aku sampaikan sedari kemarin. Ah, bukan, sedari dulu sebelum pertandingan." Kata Wakashimazu akhirnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah wajahnya memerah, atau gugup karena salah tingkah. Yang penting adalah, akhirnya dia berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Ayako.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Ayako masih kaget dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Senpai yang dikagumi dan disukainya menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Senpai, aku... juga selalu mengagumi senpai. Aku juga sebenarnya menyukai senpai. Sangat suka..." Kata Ayako sambil tersenyum senang. Ada sedikit airmata yang membasahi pelupuknya.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku, Ayako-chan?" tanya Wakashimazu setelah mendengar pernyataan Ayako.

"Un, senpai. Karena aku selalu menyukai senpai. Aku juga ingin selalu mendukung senpai." Jawab Ayako sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah menyukaiku dan mau jadi pacarku. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Kata Wakashimazu sambil menggenggam tangan Ayako erat.

Ayako terlalu senang hingga dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya membalas genggaman tangan Wakashimazu erat.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Ayako, Wakashimazu segera pamit pulang karena ada latihan karate di dojo ayahnya.

"Sudah ya, Ayako-chan. Aku harus latihan karate. Kau segera masuklah ke dalam. Hari sudah mulai gelap." Kata Wakashimazu sambil mengelus rambut Ayako.

"Un, senpai. Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Ayako.

"Oh iya Ayako-chan. Boleh kuminta satu hal?" tanya Wakashimazu.

"Apa itu senpai?" tanya Ayako.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku senpai lagi, panggil aku 'Ken'." Pinta Wakashimazu.

"Eh, baiklah, Ken. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Ayako sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ya, Ayako-chan. Sampai besok di Sekolah." Kata Wakashimazu sambil mengecup pipi Ayako. "Itu hadiah dariku karena sudah menerimaku sebagai pacarmu." Tambah Wakashimazu.

Kemudian Wakashimazu segera berlari pulang dengan hati yang masih berdebar kencang, dan senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ayako pun masuk ke rumahnya dengan hati yang sama berdebarnya serta senyum yang sama bahagianya.

**FIN**

**Notes:**

Hyaaaaaa terima kasih sudah mau membaca ceritaku. Mohon review nya yaaaaa. *Bow*


End file.
